


The Garden of Death

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A mess of collected memories of a dream I had.The memories are fading fast.
Series: The Ideas Guy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 1





	The Garden of Death

"Gang," the Doctor said, approaching a man in a white coat, leaning by a bunch of plants.

"This is Dr.[Revolutionary Gardener who Disappeared, last seen near a train station]."

The man has a green infection on his neck. The hairs nearby it are also green.

...

**It's revealed the man is actually possessed by an alien plant, whose planet was destroyed. The scientist is still in there, the parasite claims.**

"Just leave me in peace," he requested. "I want nothing more than to go about my business."

**The Doctor initially believes him, until she discovers a hidden garden whose fertilizer is human remains, covered in a strange, green fluid. With a scan, she concludes the fluid is converting the corpses into eukaryotic cells; plant matter, even though the corpses are, well, dead.**

**The scientist, probably dead, has allies. Others in the town have been taken over, green veins visible all over their skin, and a strange, bubbling mass sprouting from their necks.**

**The scientist, their leader, rips this mass out of one of the others at one point. The effect is instantaneous; death. The body, both human and parasite, collapse into the garden.**

**At another point, the Doctor's running down a hill, evading what look like grenades made of plant matter. The scientist is moking her, telling her to run.**

That's all I got.


End file.
